


The Lost and Found

by Celestiare



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...of sorts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, I LOVE soulmate Au's okay guys?, Oneshot, Reveal, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, adrien and marinette are toP TIER kinda dumb, but we love them anyways, other soulmate finds it, so fluffy you could sleep on it and cure ur insomnia, soulmate loses something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestiare/pseuds/Celestiare
Summary: Marinette is always losing things. Somehow, Adrien always finds them.





	The Lost and Found

Marinette would never, under any circumstance, steal anything _._  

However, the questionable influx of objects that did _not_ belong to her was making that statement less and less convincing. And in all honesty, is was kinda freaking Marinette out. When it first started, she was eleven. It made her start to wonder if she had some strange disorder where she would black-out and go on a thieving rampage. Or maybe she was a kleptomaniac with repressed memories. The only thing that convinced her otherwise was that all these objects seemed to come from one person: 

_Her Soulmate._

Or least she hoped so. It was either that, or she really did need to start seeing a therapist and apologize to this boy named Adrien. 

So, Marinette started to keep a log of everything that would disappear from her room, and the strange objects that would appear in its place. So far she has lost her notebook full of sketches (which she was so close to finishing), a stuffed animal that she loved dearly (Tikki will be missed), and most disappointing of all-

Her favorite necklace. 

It had a simple silver chain with a red jewel centered in the middle. It was Marinette's favorite, because her mother gave it to her for her tenth birthday. It reminded Marinette of a ladybug, serenely perched on a silver bead as though waiting. For what, she didn't know, but the anticipation always made her thrum. But the fact that she only kept it for one year made her heart ache as she could only hope that whoever has it, soulmate or not, took care of it for her. 

Because Marinette knew she was. 

Under her bed was a box of everything that did not belong to her. A bracelet with colorful plastic beads, a sheet of piano music with the name _Adrien_ scribbled in delicate handwriting in the corner, and a stuffed animal in the shape of a cat. Marinette thought this was only fair, seeing as to how her Soulmate now had Tikki, her favorite ladybug doll. Sabine and Tom thought it was adorable now that she had another stuffed animal to sleep with. From her Soulmate nonetheless! But out of the fear of somehow messing it up, Marinette kept it safely tucked away in her pink box, away from harm. 

From there, she would tie the pink ribbon and have to simply wait till she could return it all. 

\---

Three years later, Marinette was starting to get suspicious. 

It started when she first met Adrien. 

Adrien _Agreste_. 

At first she was thrilled at hearing the name of her soulmate, but less so when she found him sticking a wad of gum onto her seat. There was no way that she was connected to a boy who went out of his way to cause trouble. It made a surge of annoyance flow through her and flush at the thought she could ever think he would be her soulmate. There was no way the boy with piano music, stuffed animals, and wonderful bracelets would be _him_. 

However, later that day, when he held out his umbrella for her, she realized how wrong she might've been. 

Insanely wrong, judging by the umbrella that was now leaning against her bedroom door, one that she was _sure_  she had given back to him the next day.

\---

Three months later, Marinette was definitely suspicious. 

 A new book had appeared on Marinette's desk. It was an old classic, something she would normally never read, but it piqued her interest. If her Soulmate was interested in it, then she would at least try to read it. So she broke her usual routine and took it to school with her. 

During break, she headed out with the rest of her friends, the book carefully tucked under her arm.

"Another Soulmate thing?" Alya asked, her nodding towards the book in Marinette's hand. Marinette smiled and blushed, holding the book out in front of her. 

"Yeah! I feel kinda bad though, because I'm guessing he was in the middle of reading it," Marinette added, her finger flipping over the small bookmark poking from the pages. Adrien looked over, his eyes scanning the cover. He froze. 

Marinette looked behind her, her eyebrow raising at Adrien's sudden state. 

"Everything good, Adrien?" She asked, slowing her pace to allow him to catch up. He nodded, trying to shake himself from his daze. He felt as though he touched a live wire- his heart was beating rapidly in his chest and his breathing picked up. Anticipation bit him, his ears ringing. 

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," He tried to say as steadily as possible. He forced his legs to move. "It's just that I really love that book. I was never able to finish though." He didn't add that it disappeared before he could. Not here. "Do you mind if I looked at it?" 

Adrien knew it was an intimate thing to allow another person to hold something from their soulmate. He wouldn't have been surprised if Marinette told him no. Instead, Marinette only hesitated for a moment, before nodding and smiling. "Just be careful." 

Adrien gently took it from her hands, his hand shaking a little as they brushed hers. She looked at him, her eyes widening at the contact. 

They both stepped away blushing, the brief connection breaking. Marinette tried to turn her attention back to the book that Adrien carefully opened, sweeping past the pages as though he was looking for something. He felt his breath come faster at every page he turned, recognizing the familiar scribbles at the corner of random pages, the blue bookmark he kept there, and finally, his own handwriting staring back at him from the last page. 

 _Adrien_ was written in curled letters, the dots of ink so familiar to him he almost felt lightheaded. 

Marinette was looking at him now, really looking at him, her eyebrows drawing together in concern. 

"Is everything okay, Adrien?" 

Adrien started, blinking as then quickly closed the book. He gave an embarrassed smile and nodded, handing the book back to her. 

"Yeah," He began, smiling at her as his heart thrummed against his chest. "Yeah, everything is okay." 

Marinette smiled at him, bringing her book close to her, unable to explain the warmth in her cheeks and the spark in her chest.

"Okay." 

\---

Three days later, Marinette was no longer suspicious.

She downright _knew_  from the moment she found Adrien withher sketch that he was the one.

She watched as he reached into his backpack for their project, instead pulling out a piece of pink paper. Marinette felt her pulse jump against her chest as Adrien knitted his eyebrows together and smoothed the paper on the table, showing a detailed concept sketch of _her_ latest work.  

A scarf she planned to give him. 

Marinette felt her face heat up into a fiery shade of red. Adrien was looking at it in awe, smiling as he angled the drawing towards him, his eyes sweeping over the delicate curls of pencil. Even though only half of the drawing was there, Adrien looked as though it were in the Louvre. 

Marinette swallowed. 

"Is that-" Marinette began, her pulse now beating in her fingertips. Adrien looked up, his green eyes bright and glimmering. "Is that from your soulmate?" 

Adrien looked back down at the paper, a smile on his face as he nodded. "Yeah, isn't it amazing? Sometimes I'll get their drawings, but they only sign with an M. They're really talented, though." He laughed, pausing he then held out the paper to her. "Did you want to see?" 

Marinette leaned onto her elbows, barely breathing as she gently took the paper from his hands. Again, the connection that always seemed to spark between them was there, and there was no avoiding it. Marinette and Adrien were looking at each other again, that same question passing through them.

 _Are you the one?_  

Marinette let out a shaky breath as she laid the paper on the table. She didn't look at Adrien as she unzipped her backpack, her mind too scattered to think properly and instead laid the journal on the table next to it. She tried to quell the shakiness in her hands. 

Adrien was paying close attention as Marinette flipped open the first pages, his eyes widening at the familiar swipes of marker and led. He felt his arms go weak. His eyes didn't leave the journal till Marinette reached the page she was looking for. It was a clean-cut, hardly noticeable, but the drawings that continued onto the other page confirmed it. Marinette gingerly picked up the torn page, laying it next to the entire drawing. In that moment, they both knew it was undeniable. 

Time seemed to freeze. 

They looked at each other, their eyes widening. 

Then they _smiled_. 

Marinette jumped from her seat, her arms finding their way around his waist as Adrien clutched to her, his laughter spilling into her hair. 

"It's you," Marinette cried, her hands wounding tighter around him, as though she were worried he was going to disappear. "It was you all along." 

"I can't believe it," Adrien whispered, although he could. That this wonderfully talented and beautiful girl was his all along, that he already found her long ago. From the moment that he saw her with the book, but now he knew with _utter certainty_ that she was the one.  "Marinette- I-" 

"I know," Marinette laughed, although a little teary. "I know." Marinette leaned back as she laughed, wiping under her eyes with her hand still clutched around him. "I have a lot of things to give back to you now," Marinette began, before Adrien smiled softly and leaned forward. He brushed his forehead against hers, his hand coming up to gently rest on the curve of her face, her cerulean blue eyes glowing. 

"It's yours now," Adrien said, his breath warm against her skin. "You've taken care of it for this long, so it's only right for you to have it. Besides, you're my soulmate. Anything you want, I'll give you." 

"Even your ice cream?" Marinette smiled, her voice soft as she rested her hands on his shoulders. Adrien grinned, nodding as he began to lean carefully forward, his green eyes matching up with hers. He said his next words with the same certainty he felt earlier. 

"Anything." 

And Marinette knew he meant it. She felt her heart stutter against her chest as she leaned onto her tiptoes, her lips tingling with anticipation. Adrien felt as though his whole body was singing, alive with the knowledge they were finally together. They closed their eyes, their lips connecting. They gave each other their first kiss, a gift upon one another. It felt as though the universe had come together for this one moment, returning them to the place that they were meant to be all along. 

\---

"My necklace!" Marinette gasped, her eyes shining as Adrien held up a glittering chain with the red gem she adored so much. Adrien smiled as gently moved aside the box on his bed, allowing Marinette some room to sit beside him. He unhooked the clasp of the necklace, his eyes questioning as he held the necklace out.

"Can I?" 

"Silly cat," Marinette giggled, turning around as she gently swept her hair behind her neck. "Of course." 

Adrien playfully rolled his eyes at the new nickname she's called him since she's given back his cat plushie. His fingertips carefully brushed against the back of her neck as put the necklace on her, clasping it on. Marinette felt her breath hitch as he moved her hair back into place. The bed dipped as he stood up, bringing Marinette up with him as he brought her to the mirror. 

Marinette smiled. 

Adrien's arms were tugged around her waist, his head resting on his shoulder as he smiled into the mirror, their eyes meeting. "You look beautiful, Bugaboo." Adrien said, laughing as he then skillfully dodged Marinette's arm. She playfully glared at him as she then turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms over his shoulders. 

"Chaton."

"M'lady." 

Marinette smiled, closing her eyes as Adrien leaned down to kiss her. Except it's hard to kiss when they were both smiling too much. 

 

 


End file.
